Overworld
by TheMetalGamer2400
Summary: Me and my friend Rooster are really excited to play my first adventure map when somthing goes wrong. We both get sucked into the real game and we may never get out. Will we make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like my minecraft crossover with my friend Rooster when we both somehow get sucked into the minecraft you guys review.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strange Things**

It was Friday, the first day of the weekend. No school or homework. I was off the hook. The first thing that I did when I got home was I went up to my room and turned on my laptop. After I logged on, I went to the pc game Minecraft.

I probably planed this for months. I finished my first adventure map and I wanted my friend Rooster to play it with me. The map had literally taken me about two months to fully complete it. But it was totally worth it.

I logged on to Minecraft and called Rooster on my cell. After two rings, he answered. He has looked forward to doing this for a while now.

"Sup Metalgamer", he said sounding very excited like he has waited his whole life to play this map with me. "Hey", I said sounding very excited too. "You ready to play my awesome adventure map." "You know it", he responded. I was so pumped and ready to play.

"So are you online yet?" I asked. "Just give me a couple more seconds and I'll be on your server," he said. I quickly got on my server and waited for Rooster. "Alright I …" Rooster's signal was cut. I looked at my phone to see if anything was wrong with it, but it was fine.

Then I noticed my computer screen was going all static. "Geez what am I playing Slenderman?" I said. Then sparks started coming out of it. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Again this was my first fanfiction so I didn't know how it was going to end up, but I think I did well. Hope you guys reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2 getting wood

Thank you for reviewing my story guys, it means a lot to me. I did notice my first chapter was a little short so I made this chapter longer. Also spoiler: Me and Rooster die. I kidding, now on to chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting Wood**

Something was nudging against me but I didn't know what it was. I opened my eyes to see what it was.

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed. It was a block shaped pig. It started to squeal and back away because I probably startled it to death. I was scared too. I had no clue where I was. I started to back away slowly until I tripped over something. I looked down and saw my friend Rooster unconscious.

"Rooster?" I questioned. Rooster was my age with short black hair and green eyes that looked like emeralds. He and I play video games like every day. We do well as a team.

"No mom, I don't want to do the dishes," he said in his sleep. If I wasn't in a place that I didn't recognize, it would be so hilarious, but I didn't laugh.

"Rooster," I yelled shaking him a little. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"MG," he said sounding scared, "what are you doing?" I still didn't laugh. This situation we were in was not a laughing matter. I didn't even know if we were going to survive.

"Shut Up!" I snapped, "Look around and tell me what you see. Rooster started to look around like I told him too.

"What the heck," he said getting to his feet, "where are we?"

"I have no clue but…," I cut off. I had just realized the block shaped pig. "Wait, I know where we are now," I said.

Rooster looked surprised. "Okay, so where are we exactly?" I could not believe him.

"Dude, look around you, everything is blocks we're in Minecraft bro," I said sounded excited, "the only thing that really bothers me is that, I don't remember how on earth we got here, do you remember at all?"

"No dude, are you sure that this is Minecraft, I mean what if this is Terraria?" he asked. I gave him a sharp disappointed look.

"Dude I know Minecraft when I see it", I said.

"So if we are in Minecraft, Rooster started, "then we need to start mining because it looks like 3 o clock right now, nighttime is coming".

Your right", I said, "we should start fooling around and get to work monsters will be out, man I hope this is set to peaceful," I joked.

Rooster made a small chuckle and said, "yeah no kidding".

We both went to a big set of tree and started punching the wood out. After a few trees my knuckles were worn away raw and so were Roosters' because he was rubbing his wrists.

"Dude I can't take much more of this", he said still rubbing his wrists. "Dang this is so much easier when Steve take all of the damage for you.

"I know, hey how much wood do you have, I have 16 pieces", I told him.

"I have 13 pieces", Rooster said.

"Sweet, we totally have enough for a wooden sword and pickax for both of us", I informed him.

"Awesome", said Rooster.

We then both made a crafting table and crafted a wooden pickax and sword.

Alright", I said, " now let's go slay that pig.

* * *

What an interesting ending, I wonder what is going to happen to them next. Wait, I do know because I'm writing the story. Hope you guys review.


	3. Chapter 3 When Monsters Attack

Here you guys are Chapter 3 and a special guest

Rooster:I can't believe You made me talk in my sleep.

Thats the fun thing, me ruining your reputation

Rooster:CURSE YOU!

Enjoy chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3: When Monsters Attack**

After me and my friend Rooster killed the pig we were a little disappointed that it was one of the animals that dropped nothing. We collected some more wood with our new wooden pickaxes, which was a lot easier, my knuckles still hurt.

"Yo, Rooster", I said to him who just finished his tree, how much wooden planks do you have, I have 57 pieces".

"Oh, I have 45 pieces", he said. I was excited.

"Perfect, you want to build a house, I mean not like a big one but something that we can both fit in and have some stuff in it, but don't worry we'll add in all that stuff later", I told him.

"Sure, why not, I've always wanted a place for myself", he said followed by laughing by both of us. I don't know why but he has always been funny. Even if something is serious, he will make a joke or two, like this one time in detention, he kept on whispering jokes to me. I t was supper hard not to laugh.

So we went to a very flat area of the biome and started to build the house. But then I looked at the sky, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon almost completely gone.

"Rooster we have to hurry before it becomes dark", I told him.

"Too late", he said looking in the distance. I looked exactly where he was looking and saw a skeleton watching us from a distance. It had its bow and arrow ready to fire and was in a snipping position.

_Oh crap! _I thought. _Now what?_ "Rooster, you still have your wooden sword with you", I asked.

"Yeah, and it doesn't have much damage to it too", he replied as he picked up his wooden sword.

"Alright", I said pulling mine out too, "let's go.

"Wait", Rooster said pulling me back, you're not serious are you, I wouldn't even mess with that thing.

* * *

Rooster:Sorry guys but just to let you know is that I would so fight that skeleton a ton times better than...

Yeah right you wouldn't even swat away that bee at that party.

Rooster:It was a wasp, totally different things

Whatever, back to chapter 3

* * *

"Fine then", I said dropping all of my wood in front of his feet, "you take those and finish building the house and I'll take this", while saying that I took his wooden sword. "Chow", I then said running after the skeleton.

"That's not what I met", said Rooster, but I ignored him. As I approached the skeleton, it shot an arrow that was headed straight to me, but my instincts kicked in and I blocked the flying arrow. When I got close enough to hit him, I swung my sword at him until he fell into a pile of bones. _I can't believe I just did that_ I thought. I was actually thinking he was going to be a lot harder.

Then I heard Rooster's voice.

"Dude I need your help over here!" he shouted. I looked and saw a zombie coming closer to him. Ever since I killed The Skeleton, I felt pumped like I have never been before. I ran over to the zombie and started to do the same thing as I did with the Skeleton, and before I knew it he was a pile of zombie flesh.

"You alright", I looked at Rooster.

"Yeah, I'm good, actually the good news is that we have a house now", he said very proudly. I took one good look at it and noticed something.

"Rooster, since when do houses not have roofs", I told him.

* * *

Rooster: What

You are that dumb

Rooster: every single house I build on Minecraft always have roofs.

I don't care. Hope you guys review


	4. Chapter 4 Cave Dwellers

Hey guys are you ready for chapter 4.

Rooster:Im not, this story sucks.

Don't worry, this is a very good one.

Rooster: What do you die.

No, we go cave hunting here is chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4: Cave Dwellers

There we were. My friend Rooster and I were sitting in our house that we just made. He was crafting a new wooden sword because the other one I used to kill all of the monsters with was about to break. Good thing mine still had some strength to it. Man I was board so much. I mean there was nothing to do. Then I thought of one word.

"Caves", I said out loud sounding extremely excited.

"What?" Rooster said very confused, he had just finished his new wooden sword.

"Dude", I started, "I am so fricken board of being stuck in this house, we should go cave exploring". Rooster to my surprise had a grin across his face when I said this.

"I am so with you", he said as he stood up.

"Alright then", I said, "let's go find ourselves a cave". Me and Rooster went out of our house and started looking for an opening in the earth's crust, and thankfully we spawned in a forest biome, which has a ton of cave systems.

For the first five minutes, we found nothing but cows, trees, and a few watering holes.

"Hey I think I found one", said Rooster. I went over to where he was and sure enough there was one.

"Jackpot"! I yelled, "Nice job". I took a closer look at it to make sure there were no dead ends that I could see. The cave had two paths, right or left. I didn't know which way to go.

"Do you know which way to go"? I asked Rooster.

"No idea, but… hold on", he cut off as he reached in his pocket. He then pulled out a cell phone. "GG, we still have our cells.

"No way", I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, "I hope this place has phone reception". Then Roosters phone rang. He answered his cell.

"Dude, nice", he said.

"Alright, if you run into any trouble call me and I will be there shortly, I will go right and you go left", I told Rooster.

"Sounds good to me", he replied.

"See you in a bit", I told him, "wait, don't forget to collect coal on the way for torches and…"

Dude, I've played Minecraft with you for over two years, I think I know what to do", he said as he went to the left of the cave and disappeared.

The first thing I did when I went into the cave is I mined some cobblestone and made a stone pickax and sword. As I went further down into the system, I heard a zombie growling. I switched to my stone sword and started to look for him.

**Roosters POV.**

I went into the cave system and started to collect coal and make some torches so I could see where I was going. I then found some iron, so I decided to make a stone pickax and create a furnace to smelt me some ingots for an iron sword. _Man, I bet I'm doing a load better then MG_ he thought. _That fool probably hasn't already made torches._

**My POV.**

Then I realized that I needed torches to see. So I found some coal and made about 40 torches. I placed one but to find out the zombie was supper close to me. I started to swing my sword at him until he turned into zombie flesh. I was now about at 48 elevation and dropping.

Then I found a mother lode. A huge pile of iron ore ready to be mined was just a few feet away from me. There had to at least be 8 pieces in the lode. I then made a furnace and started to smelt some ingots. "This is going pretty well", I said. When my ingots were ready I made an iron sword and a pickax. I still had 3 left.

I kept on going down further and further slicing any monster that stood in my way, until I saw a light in the distance. _Lava_ I thought. Lava is a very good sign because diamonds are often found near lava. But then a sound I didn't want to hear. My phone was ringing. I checked to see who was calling me. It was Rooster.

* * *

Rooster:Like I needed help from you

yes you did because I can't trust you being alone

Rooster:Shut up

Hope you guys review


	5. Chapter 5 I'M HUNGRY

Wow, we are already on Chapter 5, lets see how far we can go

Rooster:I hope it dosn't go to far, and stop talking like that

No, I have to get people to like my story

Roster:Fine, but stop talking like that.

Still no, Hope you guys review.

* * *

**Chapter 5: WE NEED FOOD**

I ran back as fast as my feet could go. All I was thinking about is if Rooster was ok, or if he has been wounded or worse. But I tried not to think about that too much because every time the thought popped up, I felt a knot form in the pit of my gut.

I finally reached the entrance but I couldn't move any further. I was hungry and tired. Then I realized I was starving to death. I only had 3 bars of hunger left. If I went out of the cave, then I would possibly find a pig or cow and eat it, but then Rooster would possibly die if I didn't come. But I then found myself going through more of the cave.

I could see the torches he placed and big chunks of stone taken out of the cave as I sprinted by quickly, knowing I and Rooster didn't have much time. In the distance of the cave, I finally sighted Rooster but he wasn't being attacked, he actually looked very fine.

"Rooster"! I shouted, "what's wrong, are you low on health did you fall in lava did you…" I was talking so fast that I couldn't understand my own rambling.

"Dude", Rooster started to talk, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm low on hunger, I only have 3 bars".

_Well that makes sense _I thought. I felt so dumb knowing the two of us hadn't eaten I a long time. "I'm low too", I said, "We need to find an animal fast before we both die of hunger.

"Alright, sounds like a plan", said Rooster. We both made it out of the cave in search of a nice animal to eat. "How much hunger do ya got?" asked Rooster.

"I now have 2 and decreasing", I told him. Then off in the horizon, there was a cow munching on some grass. When I saw the cow, my mouth started to water. I was imagining me chewing on a juicy steak which tasted like heaven.

I looked over at Rooster, but when I turned he was already after the cow. The next thing I know is that we are both in a huge race to get to the cow. He was still ahead of me but not by far.

_Oh so he won't kill a zombie but he will kill an innocent cow_ I thought, then laughed out loud. I pulled out my stone sword and chopped it down with Rooster, and thankfully it dropped 2 raw stakes for me and Rooster.

I ate mine as soon as I got it, and so did he. It didn't taste so well, but when you're super hungry, anything can taste good. When I finished mine I went looking for more animals to hunt and kill.

I ended up finding a chicken bathing in a pond not too far. I chopped it in one chop, and it dropped raw chicken. I ate it but this time, I felt sick to my stomach. I knew what happened. I had been poisoned. Rooster then caught up to me.

"Dude you don't look so good", he said as I dropped to my knees. My stomach felt awful like having the stomach flu. I wanted to throw up, but I didn't want to do it In front of Rooster. I had no clue what to say, but something came out.

"Take- me- home", I managed to speak between gasps of air. Rooster then helped me to my feet and took me home. But the good news was, that I wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Rooster:Ha Ha you got poisoned

What

Rooster: its funny

Is it funny like this *punches him*

Rooster:No

Hope you guys review.


	6. Chapter 6 Hope you get well

Just to let you guys know this chapter isn't going to be as long like the last couple of chapters, but I will post another one today sometime. Anyways, enjoy me being sick.

* * *

Chapter 6: Hope you get well

There I laid in our bed we had just made. I still felt like a cow that was at the brink of death, if you don't know what that feels like, trust me it isn't pleasant.

Rooster had been gone for I while now, he told me to get some rest so we could go back to our cave. He also told me he would be back with something I could eat. I sure hope it isn't chicken because I will never eat another chicken ever again, cooked or raw.

I started to feel my eyelids become heavy. I hadn't slept ever since we were transported here by our demon laptops. I still hadn't figured out how we got here. I finally remembered it had to do something with the laptops, but can't explain anything else.

I then pictured myself back at my real house. Me and my family were at the dinner table getting ready to have supper. They were serving my favorite food, cheese burgers. I couldn't wait to dig in and taste the warm patty and melted cheese.

I tried to take a bite out of it, but something was forcing me not to. My family was just standing there, like they were waiting for something. They weren't doing anything, except they were staring at me. It's like this whole meal is just for me.

Then there was a knock on the door. My parents still didn't move a muscle. So I went up to get the door. Once I had opened the door, a skeleton with a bow and arrow was pointed at me ready to fire. I slammed the door shut so I didn't get an arrow in my head.

The arrow went through the door and was about to hit one of my family members. I started to scream and holler but they still didn't move. It was like everything was in slow motion. Then I opened my eyes to see Rooster with a bowl of soup in his hands.

"Are you okay, you were screaming in your sleep", he said, "Here, I have some mushroom stew for you". I took it out of his hands and started to slurp it down, I was so hungry. "Wait", said Rooster. I spat my soup out of my mouth. "It's hot", he told me.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for the short chapter, but chapter 7 will be up and running in no time. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7 Cave Dwellers part 2

I am very very sorry about the delay on Chapter 7. With the end of the school year coming in two days, I have been pretty busy. Also when I tried to update the story, The computer had a problem so I couldn't. But I am going to make it up to you. I have made chapter 7 a very long chapter and I will **possibly** start writing a new story sometime in June. So I hope you like Chapter 7.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cave Dwellers Part 2**

I was still recovering from being poisoned by the raw chicken I ate, but I am starting to feel a ton times better than I did a day ago. Rooster has been out collecting mushrooms for stew so I can eat and get my strength up. Today I had my first real meal, a baked potato. I felt glad that I could eat better. I am also starting to get my strength up by walking around our house, and chopping wood.

My nightmares are also gone. I am starting to dream regular dreams like me playing video games (and how ironic it is that we are stuck in a video game) or me watching TV. I don't really dream about exciting stuff. Rooster said that in no time, we will be back in the cave to mine some more. I was very excited about that.

And so it was after a couple hours have past, Rooster told me that we were going to go to the cave, if I felt like it. I was so ready to go. I wanted out of this house and I wanted to go have fun.

"YES"! I told him, "I want out of this house and get into some action".

"Are you sure your feeling up to it, I don't want you pushing it so far that you pass out", Rooster told me sounding concerned.

"Dude I'm not going to pass out", I responded, "I am feeling a lot better. I can eat real food, I can get up and walk around, and my nightmares are gone, I know I can do this". I was not going to let this offer go away so easily. Rooster smiled.

"Good, because I have been dying to go to that gave too", he said, "every time I went out for you, I have decided to go to the cave, but I didn't because I knew you were sick, and I wasn't going without you".

"Then why are we standing in here and talking, let's go", I said. Rooster nodded and opened the door. The wind upon my face felt like a nice cold drink of water after you've been running for miles until you have finished. I felt free. We started to walk in the direction of the cave in silence. We were both super excited to go to the cave again, we were speechless. We then came upon the cave with the two sides going right and left.

"Same plan?" asked Rooster.

"You know it", I responded. We both entered the cave and took our paths. I kept on running until my torches stopped and it reached the big waterfall of molten rock coming down slowly. Very carefully, I placed cobblestone on the lava so I could get across. Inch by inch I went hoping not to fall. Then I had finally made it across unscathed, but hot. I started to place more torches to light the way. Then I had finally found what I was looking for. Diamonds.

**Roosters' pov. **

It was nice to be in the cave again. After so long I would be back in here looking for precious minerals. The only thing I had found was a few pieces of iron ore, but that is a good start. I knew there was something deep within this cave, I felt it. I came to the place I had stopped to call MetalGamer to tell him I was starving. I started to go through more of the cave, placing torch after torch.

So far I found nothing but stone and some dirt. I really wanted to find some diamonds or at least some gold. But what I really want to find is a mineshaft. I would always explore my heart out in a mineshaft when I would play the game. I would always look for hidden chests and mine carts. Sometimes, I would literally spend hours in a mineshaft. I don't know why I like them so much, I guess everyone likes them too.

It had been about fifteen minutes since we've been inside the cave. I found some more iron ore and made another iron pickax. I am actually surprised that I have reached no dead ends or ran into any enemy mobs. This was going pretty well. _I wonder how MG is doing _I thought.

**My POV. **

I was so surprised how fast I had found diamonds. I started to mine them. _Looks like I chose the right way to _go I thought. I could not wait to rub my new diamond sword in Roosters , I had found 5 diamonds for a sword and pickax. I crafted my sword as fast as I could. I then looked at it. I felt so powerful. It was like I could already take on the Ender dragon.

I was about to craft my pickax when I thought about something. I started to feel bad. So I kept my 3 diamonds for something useful. I then started to go through more of the cave looking for more minerals, but then I saw something I didn't want to see. A creeper was starting to come towards me quickly. It caught me off guard. I started to run hearing its evil his behind me. I then waited for the explosion, but I didn't hear anything. It started to calm down.

I then quickly pulled out my diamond sword and started to chop it down. Every time I hit it, I backed away so it didn't explode. I kept on doing my technique until he was dead. I collected his gunpowder inside of him and went on. But my troubles weren't over yet. There was something else I didn't want to see. A dead end In front of me.

* * *

Again I am so sorry about the delay, but now you guys can look forward to a new story I am going to write. It is going to be very awesome. Hope you guys review.


	8. Chapter 8 Diamonds

Hey guys were back.

Rooster:Its about time

Its not my fault that my internet went down.

Rooster:Everything is your fault.

Do you want me to punch you again

Rooster:Sure

*punches him in the face*

Rooster:Owwwwwww

Please enjoy chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8: $Diamonds$

I started to go back the way I came. I needed to find Rooster and tell him about the diamonds and the dead end. I am still surprised about finding diamonds so quickly. Whenever I play the game, it mostly takes about 30 minutes to find them. Sometimes I can't find them at all. I pulled out my cell phone and called Rooster.

"What is it", he said.

"I hit a dead end so I'm going back and mining with you, oh and I also found some stuff you're going to like". I said.

"Oh, okay, I will see you then", he said as he hung up the phone. I finally made it to the entry way and took Roosters path. I was sure hoping there wasn't another dead end waiting for us. I finally came to Rooster who was sitting down waiting for me.

"So watch ya got for me", he said. I put the three diamonds by him. His mouth started to open. "How Did You Get These So Fast!" he hollered.

"I have no idea", I started, "I guess we picked the right cave."

"Alright then", Said Rooster as he grabbed the diamonds, "let's see how many of these we can find". He pulled out his iron pickax and started to walk forward. I was kind of glad I now had someone to mine with. It was getting pretty lonesome by myself. I went along with Rooster and started to walk.

"Hey Rooster", I said, "why haven't you crafted a diamond pick yet?"

"Oh, I'm going to save these for some armor, if we find more diamonds that is", he said.

I then managed a smile and said, "What type of armor?"

"It depends on how many diamonds we get", he said.

"Do you think we'll find any more?" I asked.

"Eventually, there is always more diamonds when you find some", he responded.

"I hope we find a lot", I said.

"That would be nice", he said. We were having such a discussion, that I almost missed some golden ore that just passed me.

"Holy crap, gold", I said in a loud voice.

Rooster turned his head and looked at the gold.

"Alright, now we're talking", he said, "Aren't you going to mine it?"

"I'm not much of a gold guy", I told him, "You go ahead". Rooster shook his head.

"Naw man, you gave me the diamonds in the first place, you should have it", he said to me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should just take his offer or if I should just keep telling him that he could have it.

"Alright", I said as I started to mine it. There was about five pieces of gold, so I smelted the ingots and made a golden hat for armor.

There you go", Rooster said, "Now you have some protection".

"Thanks", I said.

"No problem," he responded, "because I found a ton of gold while you were over on your side", he said as he held out about fifteen Golden ingots in his hands. My smile faded.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed as I pulled out my diamond sword and started to chase him out of the cave.

"Oh, god", screamed Rooster and we were both laughing and running throughout the cave.

* * *

Rooster:*holding his nose* Dude I think you broke my nose.

Its your fault

Rooster: SHUT UP!

Hope you guys review.


	9. Chapter 9 Zombie Apocalypse

Sup guys. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I didn't know how to write it. But it is now here, and so is my new Adventure Minecraft crossover. I hope you guys check it out. Peace. Also this chapter is rated K+ for violence.

* * *

Chapter 9: Zombie Apocalypse

I was still chasing Rooster out of the cave because of his fifteen pieces of golden ore. I could not believe that he would keep it all to himself and not tell me about it. But I wasn't going to kill him; I just wanted to let him know that I wasn't thrilled about the idea.

"You might be a fast runner, but you still can't outrun me on earth, or video game," said Rooster. He was always faster than me actually, everyone is faster than me. I am a terrible runner. I don't really do sports much, but if playing video games and being lazy was a sport, I would be the best of the best. The only reason that I was running a little fast is because I wanted to chop him up.

"GET BACK HERE COWARD!" I yelled at him. We both ran out of the cave but something both made us stop immediately. A hole but loads of zombies were all around us. We were too petrified to scream, so the only thing we could do was run in the opposite direction. After about two minutes of running, we came upon a big overhang in a mountain biome.

"Are they still behind us?" ask Rooster between deep breaths. I looked over my shoulder and saw no hostile mobs.

"No man, I don't see them," I responded. I was so tired from running that I wanted to just lay down in the grass and take a nap. So I then just laid down on the grass and looked at the top of the overhand. I then saw something that looked like a mossy brick. I then stood up to get a better look at it, and sure enough it wasn't moss, it was emeralds.

"Dude check it out," I said pointing to the green ore. Rooster then looked up where I was pointing.

"Sweet, but how are we going to get up there, We don't have no ladders or blocks to place, and I am way too tired to mine. I then thought of an idea.

"Hey you still have some torches left?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have eighteen left," he told me.

"Give them to me," I said. He dropped the torches right in front of me. "Okay, we are going to mark the direction of the emeralds off with torches so we can come back and mine it.

"Good plan," he said, "let's get started. I then started to place some torches in the direction of our house. At the ninth torch I could see our house with the zombies all around it.

"Dude, do you know what is happening?" he asked. I did know what was happening.

"It's a zombie siege, there must be a village nearby," I told him. I am actually surprised that he didn't know any of this stuff; he is actually the Minecraft expert. "Also it looks like we are going to have to kill all of them, if we want to use those emeralds on the villagers".

"Alright man," he said, "let's go kill some zombies". I then pulled out my diamond sword and started sprinting towards the zombies. I ended up jumping on one's shoulders and killed it instantly. I then went after two others that had some armor that I could use. I threw my diamond sword at one of them. The sword went through the zombie and killed it. I pulled the sword out from its body and did a sweeping motion to kill the other zombie next to it. I then looked over at Rooster. He seemed to be doing pretty fine. He was attacking a zombie and then he killed it. He looked over at me and gave me thumbs up. I gave one to him too then looked at the armor the zombies had.

One had an enchanted iron chest plate with protection 1. I picked it up and put it on. The other one dropped some golden boots that I also put on. _It looks like I'm on a killing spree_ I thought to myself. I then ran after another one. Right when he saw me coming, he instantly started to run away. I wasn't going to let a zombie beat me at running too, so I started to run super fast. I caught up and stabbed my sword through the zombies' chest. It fell to the ground and gave me zombie flesh. After that I saw no more zombies so I hollered over to Rooster.

"Rooster, we should go and find the village, there are probably more zombies over there," I told him.

"Good idea, but how will we find it?" he asked.

"We follow the zombies and see where they go," I told him.

"Alright," he said. So we both went in the same direction in search for the village. There were a couple of spiders and skeletons we had to kill before finding the village. It was definitely a zombie siege. There were zombies everywhere. I didn't know why the iron golems didn't do there protective job, But I guess that the zombies were to powerful.

"Look at all of them," Rooster said, "They're everywhere".

"Man I sure hope some villagers were still alive," I said.

"Yeah no kidding, and if all the villagers were zombies we don't have a golden apple or potion of healing," he said. He really did make a good point. If all the villagers got turned, we wouldn't be able to trade the emeralds we found earlier.

"Well why are we just here talking about it, let's do something," I said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, let's go," Said Rooster. We both went down to the village and started to hear the zombies growling. Then the growling turned into grunts. I had no clue what was going on, but then I looked at the sky. It was becoming daytime and the zombies would all be killed by the sun.

"Hold up," I said as I put my arm in front of Rooster so he wouldn't go any further, "They're all going to die from the sun coming up". Right when I said that, a zombie erupted into flames and started to grunt loudly. Then another one, then three, four, then six, until all of them were gone.

"Geez sucks to be them," said Rooster.

"Come on we have to go check on the villagers," I said as I started running towards a tiny hut. I opened the door very slowly and looked inside. There was no one inside. They got turned. I started to think this happened to all of the villagers. I started to shut the door when I heard something in the corner of the hut. I looked at where the noise was coming from. A villager was sitting in the corner of the hut, and he was terrified.

* * *

Rooster: Its about time we do something awesome.

What, not going in caves and almost dying from hunger isn't awesome.

Rooster: *shrugs*

I don't get you.

Rooster: Know one dose :D

Hope you guys review.


End file.
